


Made of Star Stuff

by MayQueen517



Series: The Old Guard Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy and Quynh take a big gay roadtrip after reuniting, Camping, Cunnilingus, F/F, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Quynh thinks Booker is miserable (and she's right) and at some point she is going to fix it, Quynh was the oldest of her sisters, Smut, Unbeta'd, Vaginal Fingering, and end up in wyoming, because star gazing, better them than me, is it public sex if they're alone but also outside? IDK but I'm tagging it just to be safe, the more things change the more they stay the same (or at least some things do), tumblr kissing meme, tumblr prompt got out of control is like my house motto, which is my headcanon so feel free to disregard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayQueen517/pseuds/MayQueen517
Summary: ...hands on the other person’s back, fingertips pressing under their top, drawing gentle circles against that small strip of bare skin that make them break the kiss with a gasp“Nile said we can see the universe now,” Quynh says, wonder slipping into her voice as Andromache looks over, love shining on her face in the firelight and it could be anytime from hundreds of years ago. “She said they’ve been to the stars.”
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: The Old Guard Tumblr Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944751
Comments: 17
Kudos: 80





	Made of Star Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> I took some more meme prompts on Tumblr, this time of the kissing variety! Annnndddd this anon prompt got out of hand, because of course it did. My head canon, that's shown here, is that Quynh was the oldest of five girls but was closest with her youngest sister. 
> 
> I think that after Quynh returns to them and works through some stuff, Andy takes her to see that things are the same and it's during one of those trips that they rekindle their relationship. SO, here we are. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> The title is taken from the Carl Sagan quote.

The sky is burning, Quynh thinks.

Colors she knows and colors she doesn’t have the words for. They’re the same colors from when she was a child, she knows, but after five hundred years below water, her eyes hurt from their glory. Tears stream down her cheeks as she keeps her eyes trained on the sun, watching as the clouds drift over, the brilliant light sinking below the horizon.

She wonders if the colors are more vibrant than she remembers or if the water took that from her as well. She can’t remember her youngest sister’s voice, only that it was always laughing. Quynh remembers teaching her sister to swim, an expert at ten years older than her. Her.

For a moment, Quynh forgets her baby sister’s name.

Is this the way of those who have been lost to history? How many people has Andromache forgotten, Quynh wonders. She thinks of Lykon, the youngest of many boys and how they used to laugh that Quynh was his opposite - the oldest of many girls.

The wind pulls at her, making her think of her other sisters, making her think of wandering a desert alone until Andromache. She had been lost and with the sun sinking below the horizon, she marvels that it’s the same sun she once shared with her family.

The sky fades from rich colors, turning from evening to dusk and when the stars come out, Quynh slowly makes her way back to the camp where Andromache waits for her. There’s a beaten up kettle steaming as Andromache arranges their blankets, sleeping bags (something that Quynh will never be over. She remembers making woven mats from the wide leaves that she could find, hands stained green and smelling like growing things. She remembers trying to teach Lykon, laughing at his attempts. She misses him like she misses the rest of her family, gone for so many years).

“Does it look the same?” Andromache asks, looking up at her. She unfolds the chairs (chairs! made just for camping! Quynh thinks there are many things she hates about the modern world, but anything that doesn’t end with her sitting in sand is a thing to love) and Quynh joins her. They haven’t touched since their first reunion, Quynh unable to parse the feeling of so much stimuli after so long alone - at least, that’s what Nile thinks. A rush of affection floods through her at Nile’s cautious smile as she helped teach Quynh about the newest century, her easy acceptance of this new life so welcome after dreaming of Booker’s misery. (And Booker, she thinks, will have to be brought back to this. She intends to remind him of the gift they have, even if it seems like a curse at first. It was one of the last things she vowed, breaking out of the rusted iron that had held her for so many lifetimes.)

“It’s still the same sun. The colors are brighter though,” Quynh says as Andromache laughs softly. Quynh can see the yearning hope in Andy’s eyes, peace over her frame that had caused Yusuf and Nicolò to seem as if they moved too fast, this peace would be gone.

“Scientists now say it’s because of pollution.”

“Well, even trash can create beauty then,” Quynh says as Andromache laughs, her snorts interrupting a sound that Quynh thought maybe she’d never hear again.

“I wish it wasn’t America, but Nile said Wyoming is the best place to see the stars like this. I thought you might like it,” Andromache says, motioning up to the spray of stars that seem more vibrant and less dense than Quynh remembers.

“Nile said we can see the universe now,” Quynh says, wonder slipping into her voice as Andromache looks over, love shining on her face in the firelight and it could be anytime from hundreds of years ago. “She said they’ve been to the stars.”

“We watched it on television. Joe and Nicky cried.”

“And I’m sure you were dry-eyed,” Quynh teases as Andromache laughs.

“I’m pretty sure Booker and I got into a bar fight later that night, so maybe we all have our own ways of celebrating.”

Quynh laughs, thinking of all the fights she and Andromache had started and Joe and Nicky had had to finish.

Some things never change, she thinks. She remembers watching the same sun sink below mountains, so similar to a home she half remembers. Quynh looks up at the stars overhead, thinking of the people orbiting the Earth that Nile told her about.

“Come lay with me?” Andromache asks, standing and holding her hand out. Quynh looks her over, everything in her yearning to go closer and to hold onto her as she finally reaches back.

She closes her hand around Andromache's hand, familiar calluses and a familiar campsite and Quynh has to pull her close. She has to wrap her arms around Andromache and hold onto her.

Andromache gasps, a shudder running through her as her hands come up to desperately cling to Quynh. Quynh can feel her tears, dropping off of Andromache's proud chin, Quynh's own tears finally flowing.

Quynh grips her hands in the back of Andromache's shirt, a wail clawing its way out of her throat as she buries her face into Andromache's neck. She grieves for the years they lost and the terror that was her life, drowning over and over. She sobs hard, a scream given sound after hundreds of years under the water, her burning lungs her only company.

Andromache holds her tight, easing them down to the sleeping bags and blankets, rocking them back and forth as Quynh sobs for Lykon, for Andromache, for their family, grown by two now. She sobs until she has nothing left, a shudder wracking her frame as Andromache holds onto her, voice whispering hoarsely.

Quynh takes a deep, shuddering breath, the catch in her chest a momentary panic as she lifts her head. Her hair sticks to her wet cheeks and when she sees Andromache's own tear-streaked face, Quynh can't help herself.

She crawls into Andromache's lap, legs on either side of Andromache's, cupping her face. Quynh layers soft kisses along the skin there, tasting salt and knowing sorrow. Andromache's eyes close and Quynh kisses her lids, feeling the movement of her eyes beneath the thin skin.

The fire crackles and snaps as the wind picks up around them, a chill sweeping through Quynh as she shivers, holding Andromache close.

Andromache tilts her head to look up at Quynh, eyes fluttering open as Quynh fancies she can see the storm blue of her eyes.

"I don't have pretty words like Joe," Andromache says, voice rough with emotion, "But you are and have always been my heart."

"Andromache," Quynh whispers, fresh tears stinging her aching eyes.

Quynh doesn't know who leans forward first, only that for the first time in five hundred years, Andromache's lips are touching hers. They kiss slowly, achingly slowly, getting used to one another. Quynh can taste the balm that Andromache wears, a waxy feeling to her lips and Quynh kisses that away, as if she can kiss away the memory of their last kiss.

She doesn't think of England, of chains around her wrists and around Andromache's. She doesn't think of giving a necklace to Andromache that had once been created by her youngest (favorite) sister.

Instead, she kisses those memories away, focusing on the way that Andromache opens her mouth, letting Quynh explore her mouth again, relearning the contours. Quynh shivers as Andromache's tongue meets hers, of the way that Andromache's arms tighten.

Andromache tastes of coffee, just slightly sour and Quynh sups at the flavor, unable to pull away. She holds Andromache's face in gentle hands as Andromache slides tentative hands along her outer thighs to her hips.

"Quynh," Andromache says, pulling away, voice wrecked. Quynh stares down at her, seeing her lips shining in the firelight from more than the balm that Andromache carries with her. Quynh reaches up, gently pushing her hair back, it springs back into place but Quynh can't stop touching.

She reaquaints herself with the other half of her soul as Andromache pushes her hands under Quynh's shirt. They don't move, staying just under the hem, fingertips drawing small circles leaving a wave of shivers in their wake.

Andromache's fingers trail higher, her pinky lingering at the edge as Quynh watches Andromache's face.

"Can I touch you?" Andromache asks, voice breaking as Quynh watches tears shine in her eyes. Quynh slides her hands down from Andromache's hair, to her shoulders and to her elbows, urging those familiar hands further up.

"Please, Andromache," Quynh whispers, the night sky spreading out above them as Andromache's hands flatten against her back, skimming over the band of Quynh's bra. It could be any night from before England and it settles something inside Quynh.

Andromache leans forward, the flutter of her lips against Quynh's neck making Quynh's hips jerk at the touch. Quynh feels Andromache's smile against her neck and Quynh can't help her breathless laugh.

"You sound happy," Andromache murmurs, lips trailing along the muscles of Quynh's neck. Her voice is wondering and reverent as Quynh sits back, slipping her shirt off. Andromache watches her intently.

"I am with you. Of course I am happy," Quynh says, hearing Andromache's shuddering breath.

Andromache slides a hand from Quynh's back to her side, skimming over her stomach and resting on her sternum. Quynh kisses her softly, pressing closer, sliding her hands under Andromache's tank top, eager for skin against skin.

They get naked before the fire like they have so many times in the far past. The air is chilly but the fire is warm and Andromache feels fever hot when Quynh slips between her thighs. This, at least, is still the same.

The sweet-bitter taste of Andromache on her lips is like coming home.

Andromache's cries are as welcoming as the thud of her heart as Quynh slides two fingers into her the way she likes. Quynh loses herself to it, thinking that drowning between Andromache's thighs wouldn't be the worst thing to happen in their many years together and apart.

Quynh wiggles closer, urging Andromache's legs over her shoulders, slipping a third finger inside and keeping her mouth fitted over Andromache's clit. Andromache arches, thighs trembling and Quynh moans when Andromache cries out. Her own body burns for Andromache, for the way she comes under the night sky and the years blur together until Quynh doesn't know the past from present.

She pulls away, remembering how sensitive Andromache gets. Her mouth feels swollen, her chin wet as she crawls up Andromache's body to kiss her love thoroughly. Andromache moans into the kiss, hands settling on Quynh's waist to draw them closer. Quynh hums softly into the kiss, letting Andromache lick the taste of herself from Quynh's mouth.

"You taste the same," Quynh says as Andromache groans out a laugh. Andromache slumps back to the sleeping bag as Quynh huddles closer, resting her cheek on her hand. Quynh's other hand traces circles along the planes of Andromache's sternum and stomach.

"I remember the first time. Of all the things I have forgotten, I will never forget the way you first cried out my name as you came," Andromache says as Quynh shivers. Andromache shifts so that Quynh is on her back, Andromache's fingertips lingering on the slight curve of Quynh's stomach.

"Sometimes I think the water stole part of me. Part of me that hasn't returned. But the taste of you isn't something I forgot. The way your fingers feel in me," Quynh says, a gasp slipping out as she guides Andromache's fingers down. Andromache eases two into her, a guttural groan bursting from Quynh's mouth.

"Tell me the ways to remind you. Or we can always make new memories together," Andromache says as Quynh lets her legs fall open, Andromache slipping two more fingers into her. The pressure makes her thighs tremble, hips jerking into Andromache's hand, whole body erupting into gooseflesh.

"This is a pretty decent start," Quynh says, breathless. Andromache laughs, her fingers thrusting shallowly, building the fire in Quynh's cunt as if a day hasn't passed. Quynh whispers Andromache's name, whispers the ways she loves Andromache in languages forgotten by the world but not by Quynh and Andromache.

"Only decent?" Andromache asks, a glint in her eyes as she flexes her fingers against Quynh, a shudder wracking through Quynh as she grows wetter. The sounds are obscene and Quynh arches her hips to meet Andromache's fingers.

"Maybe more than decent," Quynh allows breathlessly, laughing as Andromache smears their lips together. Andromache bites at her lips, kissing her harder as she fucks into Quynh faster, pressure coiling in her gut and the base of her spine where sweat has started to gather.

Quynh finds herself gripping Andromache's forearm, soft gasps and sounds spilling from her lips as Andromache gazes down at her. In the light of their fire, Andromache seems to glow and Quynh is caught by her eyes as she comes hard with a shout of Andromache's name. She soaks Andromache's hand with her release, shuddering through it as Andromache works her into a second, easier one.

Sobbing hard, gasping in the smoke scented air, she stares up at the stars until her eyes burn. Quynh slumps against the sleeping bags, body trembling uncontrollably, clenching on Andromache's fingers, now still. Her heartbeat rocks through her, thudding against her chest and thrumming through her cunt as Andromache slowly eases her fingers out.

There are bruises on Andromache's forearm that fade slowly in the light of the fire and Quynh mourns their loss. She breathes hard, as if she's been through a fight, firing arrow after arrow before unsheathing her sword. Andromache lays beside her, her own body warm and chilled in equal measures as Quynh's trembling eases.

"Better than decent?" Andromache asks, mischief glinting across her face as Quynh lets out a bark of laughter.

"Room for improvement," Quynh teases, voice rough as Andromache's eyes light up, her laugh changing her face. Quynh kisses her, laying back as Andromache stokes the fire for the night. She watches her love wander their small campsite naked and comfortable and Quynh enjoys the play of muscles as she crouches to pull the blankets over them.

She wraps her arms around Andromache, tangling their legs together on the soft sleeping bags, grateful for the padding. Quynh rests her forehead against Andromache's, sharing breath between them.

"What if this is all a dream?" Andromache asks, eyes slipping open to meet Quynh's. Quynh shifts around, pulling Andromache close so that she rests her head on Quynh's collarbone. The pillows that Andromache packed are soft, almost too soft, but they're an unexpected luxury that reminds Quynh of where she is.

"Then I will wake up with you in my arms, wondering the same thing. But we will wake up together," Quynh says as Andromache kisses her jaw, lingering there.

"Together," Andromache agrees softly as Quynh hums, the crackling of the fire lulling them to sleep beneath the stars that haven't changed as much as each of them have.

The years fall away with Andromache drifting off in her arms and Quynh finds contentment in holding her love as she drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always excited and happy to chat over on my tumblr and I do take prompts! Come chat with me at [CactusDragon517](https://cactusdragon517.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please give [the link a reblog](https://cactusdragon517.tumblr.com/post/631027339718000640/made-of-star-stuff-mayqueen517-the-old-guard) on tumblr, if you don't mind!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Drowning Between Your Thighs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147997) by [lilolilyrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae)




End file.
